Unusual feelings discovered
by SlytherinS.x
Summary: Everyone is back for their 7th year at Hogwarts, the war is over, and new found peace has been restored. But amongst the students, that is not the only thing that's new; feelings begin to arise between the most unlikely of sources.
1. Changes

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, any characters, settings or objects. It is all owned by J.K Rowling.**_

For the first time in what had seemed like centuries, there was finally peace in the Wizarding world. The Dark Lord had been vanquished and Harry Potter had become an even bigger hero. Wizarding families now felt it was completely safe to send their children back to Hogwarts and resume their lives before the destruction.

The platform was heaving with the hustle and bustle of everyone boarding the train back to Hogwarts. There were excited faces, screeches hoots and glugs of various animal accompaniments and the smell of smoke billowing from the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Hermione and Ron settled into an empty carriage, all considerably older and more mature than their previous year, talking excitedly about what would await them in their final year. A lot had changed about the trio between their 6th and 7th year, they had faced dangers and expectations beyond their age, yet now, back in their comfort zones they had conformed back to being fearless and witty teenagers awaiting another fun packed year at Hogwarts.

'_I can't believe we are going back!' _said Hermione, _'We can finally finish our N.E. and graduate!' _

'_Oh give it a rest mione' _interrupted Ron rolling his eyes, _'You think I care about that after the summer we've just had?!'_

Hermione scowled, she loved him dearly but if there was one thing that irritated her about Ron was his lack of enthusiasm for education and achievement. She shot a reproachful look at Harry who merely smirked at Ron's comment and shrugged, continuing to read his book **Quidditch through the Ages. **Hermione sighed, maybe she ought to relax a little more, looking out of the window and watching the fields fly past she smiled, perhaps she would take things easier this year.

There were quite a few changes that had occurred in the school whilst they had been gone fighting the war, McGonagall had now taken the position as Headmistress and had enforced some new rules upon the four houses; Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They were now to share dormitories and common rooms in order to continue to promote peace and sanity between the students. Despite being mostly made up of pure-bloods who had a knack for causing trouble and being devoted to the Dark Arts, even the Slytherin's had mostly come to their senses since the downfall of Voldemort and had become, not completely, but considerably more bearable. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were made to share their living spaces.

'_You have to be bloody kidding me!'_ shouted Ron, looking murderous. As stubborn as he always had been, Ron was one of the few who had not accepted the company of the Slytherin's lightly.

'_Give it a rest weaselbee! Maybe now you'll finally get to share a bed with that' _barked Draco Malfoy inclining his head towards Hermione, _'Should cheer you right up!'_

Ron blushed a violet shade of red, narrowing his eyes so far it was hard to tell whether he still had them open. On the other hand, Hermione shook her head _'That the best you can give us Malfoy? Lost your touch abit don't you think?'_

Harry and Ron roared with laughter along with a few others. Malfoy sneered; it looked like Granger had got herself a backbone. But before he could argue back he felt a pair of hands wrap round his waist, it was Pansy Parkinson.

'_Ignore them Draco, come sit with us over here, Blaise stole some fire-whiskey to get this new year of to a good start…if you know what I mean'_ she winked at him. Draco forced a smirk, although she was hot, Pansy still made his skin crawl. All she was good for was a meaningless fuck when he got bored.

As he walked away to the far side of the room, Hermione watched him attentively, he had grown a couple more inches since last year but did not look quite as skinny, his pale blonde hair was shorter and gelled up to give it a messy look and he was wearing a casual grey suit, She continued to stare. When did Malfoy get….good looking? She let her mind ponder on the thought of Malfoy's sudden increase in attractiveness, becoming completely oblivious to the fact that he had taunted her, Ron and Harry for the past 6 years.

On the opposite side of the room, Blaise Zabini had just cracked open a bottle of fire-whiskey and was passing it around the tight circle of Slytherin's gathered round the fire for them to take a swig. Draco was slouched lazily on one of the corner chairs, with one of Pansy's girly gossip magazine's open on his knee, he didn't read it for the information, just to look at the hot witches sporting summer and cheerleading sportswear.

'_Oi Draco' _Blaise nudged his leg with his elbow. Draco looked down to where Blaise was sat and watched him smoking rings from his cigarette.

'_What man?' _he asked his longest friend.

'_You checked out Granger this year? I don't give a fuck if she's a mudblood man, she's defo gone up to about an 8!'_

Draco scoffed, what on earth had possessed Blaise to say something like that! Despite his shock, Draco raised his head interestedly in the direction of Hermione and had to do a double take when he truly focused on her.

She had definitely changed. Her hair was no longer out of control and mane-like, but fell in neat brown curls down her back. Her teeth were no longer bucktooth, she must have found a spell to shorten them. Taking a better look, Draco stared harder over her body, she was stood talking to Potter, laughing carelessly at whatever he was saying. Her boobs had definitely grown a cup size or two and her long pale legs seemed to go on forever. He couldn't believe it…she was hot. Shaking his head violently in an attempt to see if he just had his beer goggles on, he continued to stare. Granger looked perfect.

Hermione smiled brightly at Harry before saying goodnight and turning to head towards the Gryffindor girls dormitory, as she did she noticed Draco was staring at her, once he noticed she was looking back at him he lifted his magazine quickly in front of his face, utterly embarrassed.

Hermione smirked; there was no mistaking that Draco had just been starting at her. Was she flattered? Maybe she was going to have some more fun this year.


	2. Lessons Begin

**Lessons begin**

Hermione rose that morning at 6:00 am, she hoped nobody would be up as she wanted to get a head start on her revision of new spells without being disrupted. To her relief, of course, the common room was completely empty, the fire from the night before had gone out and there were several empty bottles of fire-whiskey scattered across the rug. Those bloody Slytherins.

She crossed the threshold and headed towards the portrait entrance, as she reached it the door swung open, Draco Malfoy stepped in and did not even notice Hermione heading towards him. He walked straight into her and made a noise that resembled a mouse as he looked up and saw who it was. Both equally as embarrassed that they had been caught staring at each other the previous night, they went to move quickly out of each other's way, but to make matters worse they kept stepping the same way in a rash attempt to avoid eye contact.

'_Sorry Malfoy'_ Hermione whispered very flustered with her idiocy, once more stepping to the left at the same time as him.

Without thought Draco placed two hands on her shoulders and guided her to the right, his touch was so unexpected Hermione made a small intake of breath. He removed his hands and made a step towards her; _'Call me Draco'_ he whispered into her ear, running a hand through his tousled hair.

Oh Merlin.

Hermione froze where she was, watching him walk towards the dormitories. What had just happened. Was he flirting? It was hard to tell, it's not like she hadn't had attention before but this was from Malfoy; Pure-blood maniac, Mudblood hater. Coming back to her senses she looked at her watch, it was 6:17 am.

Draco stopped halfway up the spiral staircase and let himself fall back against the wall, his breathing ragged. He screwed his face up in concentration and let out a sigh. He had just made it plainly obvious he had shown interest in her. _'Call me Draco'_ he repeated mocking himself. _'That's it Malfoy, make a dickead of yourself'_

Later that day, the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had Potions together. Professor Slughorn took this class which made it rather more enjoyable. Harry and Ron had caught up with Hermione at breakfast, where she had put the incident of that morning to the back of her mind after some intense revision.

'Oi Mione' I like what you've done with your hair you know, it's not so bushy anymore!' Ron exclaimed beaming at her and resting an arm around her shoulder. Hermione giggled. Bless Ron he could be so clumsy with his words but charming all the same. Smiling back at him she rested her head onto his shoulder.

Harry was in deep conversation with Seamus as the 4 of them entered the classroom. Instantly Draco looked up and felt a surge of envy and anger rush through him, he was unaware that he had just snapped his quill in half. Ron was draped all over Hermione. What the fuck was wrong with him, why did he care?

Blaise slyly looked beside him at Draco when he heard the sound of his quill snap. He was staring at the redhead and mudblood with a look of murder. Blaise quickly looked away from him and back to his potions book, Draco was his eldest friend, he didn't want to make things uncomfortable for him by making it aware that he knew something was up.

Before he could control himself Draco wolf-whistled and shouted across the room at them, _'Congratulations Weaslebee, finally got yourself a girlfriend, mind you the mudbloods probably the only thing that could touch you without making you into more filth than you already are'_ raising his eyebrows and smirking at them he let out a shrill laugh along with the other Slytherin's.

'_I swear to Merlin Malfoy I will fucking kill you'_ Ron spat, reaching inside his robes for his wand.

'_TRY ME'_ Draco roared back preparing for war.

'_That's enough , I will not tolerate that language in my classroom!' _said Slughorn giving them both a disapproving look.

Harry had managed to pull Ron out of the way and sit him down before he could throw a hex at Malfoy, who had raised out of his seat ready for a fight also. But Hermione continued to stand where she was and stare at Draco with loathing before finally looking away and settling down between Ron and Harry. He was shocked to see she actually looked hurt by what he had said. Sitting down sheepishly he took to burying his head in his potions book suddenly feeling embarrassed and ashamed. That was twice he had made himself look stupid in one day. Where had that outburst of jealousy come from. What was Hermione doing to him all of a sudden.

From across the room Pansy was staring at Draco, he had picked his book up and was reading it upside down. Something was up with him and she was going to find out what.


	3. A near miss

**A near miss…**

A few days later the students at Hogwarts had finally got back into their routines of lessons.

Down at breakfast, Professor McGonagall took to making an announcement that Quidditch trials would be held the following Saturday morning at 12:00 am.

'_Any student wishing to put themselves forward for their house Quidditch team must report to their heads of house. Let I remind you that just because you made the team in previous years does not guarantee you a spot this year.' _

A wave of conversation broke out soon after, everyone talking excitedly about what position they were going to try out for.

'_Well we know seeker is out of bounds on the Gryffindor team!' _said Ron through mouthfuls of bacon and egg.

Harry laughed into his pumpkin juice, he had been the youngest seeker in a century and wasn't going to give up his spot lightly, _'Too right!' _he said raising his eyebrows at Ron.

Hermione, as usual, had her nose buried into a book and made it aware she did not give the slightest care about trying out for the Quidditch team

'_What about you Hermione?' _Harry asked, _'Maybe it's time you took to the brooms!'_

Hermione laughed sarcastically, _'Not a chance Harry, im not really that much of a physical being' _she said, instantly blushing at the way her words sounded from the look on Ron and Harry's faces.

The bell rang directly after signalling a commotion in the Great hall. Ron and Harry bade goodbye to Hermione as they headed for Divination.

Sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table, Hermione set her book down. She had not been able to stop thinking about Malfoy's words in potions a few days before, nor had she seen him around since, not even in the common room. Shaking her head she told herself she was being stupid, why did it bother her what he thought or where he was? He had called her numerous names in the past 6 years and he was just being Malfoy. _'Stupid prick' _she thought to herself. Picking up her bag and heading towards the entrance of the Great Hall she overhead a group of fourth year Ravenclaw's muttering about Quidditch and how there were little girls on the teams. The words _'girl power' _and _'impress the boys' _were a few snippets of conversation she made out on leaving.

She reached the courtyard and looked out upon the grounds of Hogwarts, the Quidditch pitch was directly in her view. The phrase _'impress the boys' _sprang back into mind, with one particular person accompanying her thoughts. Malfoy.

'_No Hermione don't be stupid you can't fly' _she told herself….but perhaps she could learn. Without a second though she turned on her heel and headed straight towards the library.

It was 11:00pm and the Slytherin/Gryffindor common room was rather empty. The hectic first week back had caused a lot of drowsiness amongst the students and many took to having early nights. Draco Malfoy sat perched on the end of an armchair next to his best friend Blaise Zabini. They had both finished their potions homework and were having meaningless conversation about the past week's events.

Blaise had kept it to himself that he noticed Malfoy was acting strangely, perhaps it was just because it was the first week back. He hadn't pursued on the thought very long.

'_Right bro think that's me for the night, im beat, you coming?' _said Blaise, flexing his muscles as he stretched.

'_Na man im not tired, skipped Herbology this morning and had a lie in' _he laughed _'Think im gonna go get a shower'_

'_Alright mate, see you in a bit' _Blaise yawned touching his knuckles against Malfoys.

It was true that he wasn't tired, he felt quite energetic. He decided promptly that he was going to grab his shorts and go for a run around the Quidditch pitches. He had been training quite a lot over summer and had worked up quite a good physique. He wasn't scrawny anymore.

The warm air hit him as soon as he reached outside, it was extremely pleasant weather for September. The wind blew welcomingly against his bare torso, rippling through his tousled blonde hair as he jogged towards the Quidditch pitch…much was he unaware that he wasn't the only one who had taken to the greens.

Hermione stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch with a Clean-sweep Seven at her feet. She had decided to give flying a try, but wanted to do it in her own time to save herself the embarrassment. Simple logic; if she couldn't do it, she wouldn't try out, how hard could it be?

'_Up' _she spoke firmly with her hand over the broom, it quivered but remained on the green.

'_UP' _she repeated, this time a little fiercer, this time the broom zoomed straight into her outstretched hand.

Delighted Hermione swung one leg over the broom, two feet firmly on the ground, she had been reading up on the correct mounting position.

In the distance Malfoy had just reached the entrance of the Quidditch pitch, it was eerily silent until the next second a blood-curling scream reached his ears.

'_What the fuck?!' _he yelled sprinting through the arches onto the pitch, he wasn't un-informed for long as he saw a girl thrashing about in the air on a broom, that girl had long brown curls falling down her back.

'_HOLY SHIT HERMIONE' _he screamed running as fast as he could onto the pitch.

Hermione was now in full tears, the broom was out of control and threatening to buck her off 15 feet above the ground, she had just made out a small figure with bright blonde hair below her…it was Malfoy.

'_HELP ME!' _she cried, tears obscuring her view even more _'DRACO PLEASE DO SOMETHING'_

Frozen to the spot he quickly pulled out his wand from the pocket of his shorts, aimed it at the tail-end of the broom and yelled 'STUPEFY', a bolt of red lightning shot out of the tip of his wand and caught the broom mid-flight, it dropped a significant amount. He was terrified it was going to hit Hermione.

'_HERMIONE LET GO! LET GO OF THE FUCKING BROOM'_

She did not need further instruction, releasing her grip she fell, screaming and sobbing as she did so. Watching her fall, Malfoy dived and rolled onto his front just as she hit the ground, down on-top of him.

Both winded, they lay there for several minutes, Hermione still breaking her heart crying. He put his arms around her in a tight embrace as they lay there, hearts pounding from the terrifying scene that had just unfolded. She could feel his bare chest rising and falling with hers, she urged to reach up and run her fingers down it, but thought best against it at that moment.

Several more minutes passed before Hermione lifted her head and looked straight into Malfoy's grey eyes, they weren't cold like she used to see, but inviting. Their lips were literally inches from one another, she could feel his warm minty breath on her skin. Without realising what she was doing she inched forward a little more, drawn towards his lips.

It happened as quick as she had fell. Malfoy panicked and rolled over causing her to topple onto the grass beside him, standing up quickly he looked down at her alarmed.

'_Erm… I…I…hope youre ok' _he stuttered. _'I have to go…potions home…work…yeah'. _And before she knew it, he had legged it out of the Quidditch pitch leaving her lying there feeling stupid, embarrassed and hurt. Not hurt by the fall, hurt by the fact he had just rejected her. How could she have been so stupid.

He did not even reach the inside of the castle before he was pounding his fists against the stone wall. '_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU' _he said to himself angrily. Punching the wall one last time, he shook his hand vigorously and wiped the blood of his knuckles.

Without turning back, Malfoy headed straight back towards the common room.


	4. Some things will never change

**Some things will never change**

'_Hermione, why are you walking with a limp?' _ came the familiar voice of one of Hermione's dearest. As she looked up to the red-headed girl sitting beside her, she let out a sigh.

'_If I told you you probably wouldn't believe me' _she said, placing her head in her hands.

Ginny looking quizzical at the brunette before giving her a hard nudge, _'Try me' _she laughed.

'_Oh Ginny I honestly don't know where to start…' _she cut off mid-sentence as a gang of Slytherin's walked into the Great Hall. Watching where Hermione's eyes were going, Ginny followed suit inclining her head towards the wave of emerald green and silver uniforms heading their way. In the crowd somewhere they could hear Pansy Parkinson shrieking with laughter.

They came and passed. Hermione sighed again, looking even more down beaten.

'_Alright cut the crap Hermione what's going on? You were obviously looking for someone then and if im not mistaken I bet its Malfoy'_

Hermione let out a small gasp, _'Wha…why would you think…erm oh gin'_

Ginny shook her head and laughed again. _'Jesus Hermione you think you're the only one who's noticed how hot he is this year? Half the girls in our school are swooning over him' _

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. Half the girls? How many was that?! What did it matter, he didn't care about her one bit considering the stunt he pulled the other night.

'_Listen here's the deal' _And Hermione ventured quietly to Ginny about finding him staring at her, all the way to what had happened on the Quidditch pitch.

Half mouth open in shock, half mockery Ginny smirked at her best-friend. _'I have two words for you. Lucky Bitch'_

'_How the fuck is that lucky?!' _Hermione screeched. _'He ran off straight after I made a fool of myself trying to kiss him! I should have just said thank-you…not that I want to now I hope he gets eaten by a Hippogriff'_

Giggling, Ginny put down her quill and closed her text-book, _'Maybe here's your chance' _ she winked swinging her leg over the bench. _'See you later'_

Ginny let a girly smile pass her lips as she walked past Malfoy who was stood in the centre of the hall doors.

He looked pale, paler than usual.

'_Can I talk to you?' _he stammered, taking slow steps towards where Hermione was sitting.

'_I don't know' _Hermione said through gritted teeth _'If I look at you you may just run off again'_

Frowning, Malfoy threw his head back and scoffed at her dig _'Im sorry about that' _yet his voice sounded angry more than sorrowful. _'You put me in an awkward position…' _he said returning his gaze to the brunette.

Hermione shot up looking furious _'EXCUSE ME?!' _she shouted, several heads turned to where the commotion was coming from.

'_Keep your voice down dickead!' _Malfoy growled angrily _'You're making a scene'_

'_Oh ill make a scene alright! How dare you! You foul loathsome evil little cockroach! You were the one who was flirting and staring at me, making me think you were interested' _Hermione spat tears forming in her eyes. Some things will never change, they could'nt spend a minute talking before they were throwing insults at each other.

Trying to supress a smirk at the revival of words she had thrown at him the day she had punched him square in the face, Malfoy rebounded _'Flirting? Don't flatter yourself. I saved you're sorry mudblood ass from falling 15 feet and this is the thanks I get?! I came to find you to explain but you know what? You're not fucking worth it. Stay away from me' _and with that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the Great Hall seething.

Composing herself, Hermione gathered her stuff in one bundle and too, stormed running out of the hall after him.

She saw him some 20 feet away turning into a charms classroom picking up her speed she silently followed him, turning too into that same room.

He was stood with his back to her, hands gripping his hair.

'_What is your problem?' _she asked softly making him jump.

He didn't answer straight away; instead he walked at her, pushing her up against the door they had just come in

There was a mix of lust and confusion in his eyes, once more she could feel his minty breath on her skin, he was so close.

Malfoy opened and closed his mouth as if to speak but no sound came out for a few seconds, _'I don't know what this is' _he whispered.

The sound of his voice sent ripples down her spine, she wanted so much to cup his face in her hands and kiss him, but yet again resisted the urge to do so.

She looked up at him with wanting, warm brown meeting cold grey.

'_DO NOT RUN AWAY' _Malfoy's conscience was awake, _'Kiss her you fucking fool, you have nothing to lose' _but he stayed rooted where he was, just staring into her eyes, their breath ragged through tension.

Hermione moved forward slightly as if her body was convulsing, her hormones forcing her to take a full embrace with the beautiful boy that stood before her.

'_Please' _Hermione begged grabbing his arm. Malfoy looked quite shocked. _'Please' _she repeated.

'_Im sorry' _he said, gaining some confidence back and smirking _'Are you begging me?' _The glee in his face was sickening, she, like so many others had fallen for his boyish good looks and charm.

'Merlin Malfoy y_ou're such an ass do you know that?' _Hermione bit back, glaring at him.

'_Shutup' _

But before she could argue back he placed his index finger under her chin and turned her face to look at him, she couldn't quite control her breathing, it was coming out in short and fast. She looked so innocent. With one final look into her brown eyes he captured her lips with his.

Instantly she felt a dull ache between her thighs which made is hard to supress the moan that escaped her lips as Malfoy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him, feeling his cock twitch near her groin.

Naturally she wrapped her arms around his neck in a full embrace. There she was kissing Draco Malfoy in an abandoned charms classroom. She deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip into her mouth and taking the lead. After several minutes of passion, her lips bruised with his kiss, Malfoy slowly pulled away, brushing her bottom lip with his tongue which sent lava erupting all through her body. The dull act was now more prominent between her thighs and she could feel herself wet.

He took a step closer again and gave a playful nibble at her ear. She was completely in his control and she knew he knew this by the smirk playing across his devious lips.

Somewhere in the distance the school bell rang, bringing them both back to reality.


	5. Revenge is sweet

**Revenge is sweet**

**(A/N: I apologise for taking so long to write the next chapter, I have been very busy. I hope that I will be able to keep up more this time! Please review, I accept constructive criticism!)**

Hermione laid stomach-down on her 4-poster bed; various spell-books, parchment and quills littered in front of her. She was sucking the end of her quill, clearly deep in thought.

'They say I'm the brightest witch of our age so why can I not fucking figure this out' she cursed throwing her quill down and placing her head in her hands.

However this was no homework problem; this was indeed a boy problem and she was very new to those. Hermione had bargained herself not one, but two of these problems. Pulling out a new sheet of parchment towards her she quickly scrawled the words _'pros/cons' _along the top followed by two names underneath.

5 minutes turned to 10 and still her page was blank. A burrow had knitted between her eyebrows in an attempt to force something out of her brain. It was like a war in her head, when one good thing would come up, several bad would follow suit. Hermione sighed in desperation. 'Damn you Draco Malfoy and screw you Ron Weasley' she cursed once more.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the castle, progress was definitely being made. The sounds of a bathroom stall door creaked repeatedly, accompanied with breathy moans, orgasmic screams and the smell of sex. If a silencing charm had not been cast the villagers of Hogsmeade may have been in for a treat.

If he needed release, he needed it now so his location was never too classy. With one last thrust, Malfoy poured his seed into the girl with all his might, soon collapsing forwards against her.

'Oh baby!' exclaimed the girl whilst she attempted to snuggle into his bare torso. Pushing her away he turned his back on her, bending down slightly to pick up his green boxers that had taken refuge by his ankles. As he did this the girl conveyed him with lust, his back muscles rippling as he stretched. He really had been working out.

'Right go away now I have to shower, I've had enough interruptions for one day' he demanded.

She looked quite taken aback by his rudeness so soon after their little encounter. It was the third time that day that they had gone for a quick shag in between lessons. Nonetheless she did as she was told, there was something rather dominant about Draco Malfoy.

Determined not to leave on a bad note, she edged over to him and waved a green silk thong in front of his face. 'Wanna keep these?' she asked seductively

'No I don't' he replied bluntly.

Knowing that was the end of that, and trying her hardest to fight back the tears, Pansy Parkinson dressed quickly, unlocked the stall door and with one last look at him exited the prefect's bathroom.

Trying to get raw emotion out of Malfoy was probably harder than hugging a Dementor.

Draco groaned. His release had not satisfied him enough. He had fucked Parkinson umpteen times yet lately, especially for the third time that day, he wasn't getting enough. Something was different, ever since….'No' Draco interrupted his own thoughts. 'It's not because of _**her**_, that kiss meant fuck all I was teasing her…prude mudblood bitch'

Laughing to himself he walked out of the cubicle towards the showers and turned one on. Hot water flowed down on top of him, his modesty still very much at large.

Yet deep down, there was that little thing nagging him; he knew exactly what was wrong.

Potions class was most definitely the easiest lesson for conversation and distractions. Professor Slughorn would usually just set them an assignment and retreat to sitting at his desk fawning over previous students and a box of crystallised pineapple.

Holy shit.

Ron was sitting very close to Hermione as they were sharing a cauldron together. For some unknown reason, the past week he had been becoming quite touchy feely. At any other time Hermione would have grabbed the nearest book and whacked it right across his ginger head, but now, her inner goddess was raving at the feel of his touch.

_Stop it Hermione._

First you kiss Malfoy, now you want Ron to run his hands all over your body!?

_You must be ill, this is insane. Oh crap here comes Malfoy. I can't be in the same room as both of them._

A trace of humour was visible in Malfoy's eyes as he entered the classroom, he knew Pansy would want him to sit next to her but he felt like shunting her off now.

Then he saw it.

Hermione practically sat on the weasel's knee.

_No you fucking don't, you don't kiss me then go straddle that ginger prick in front of me._

If anyone had heard his thoughts, and knew about the kiss, they would have screamed hypocrite straight into his pale pointed face.

Slughorn had not even noticed Draco come in late. He swaggered over to Pansy who looked contorted with glee and happened to be sitting in direct view of Ron and Hermione.

Hermione watched as he sat next to the 'Slytherin Slut'. His arm draped around her waist, pulling her so close to him that she let her legs fall over his lap. Without realising what she was doing, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and placed it on her thigh just beneath the hem of her skirt.

Ron gagged with shock, and it seemed like it took all the concentration he could must to whisper 'Mione what are you do…' but she placed a finger on his lips to interrupt him, letting the tip slide into the O shape of his mouth.

_You motherfucking bitch._

Draco felt rage convulse within his body, Hermione was offering herself up on a plate to the weasel.

In reaction, knowing she was watching on the sly, Draco slipped his hand up Pansy's skirt and fingered at the hem of her underwear. She let out a raspy breath and began to grind her hips on the bench making Draco's digit slip into her wet pussy.

Hermione could see exactly what was going on, give it a few more seconds and they would practically be fucking in the middle of the classroom.

Ron had taken complete advantage of the situation, unaware that Hermione was half trying to make him jealous, half wanting her inner goddess to be tamed; he bit down and sucked on her finger, causing her to let out a low moan. She moved his hand further up her skirt where he slowly began to massage.

_Fuck I wish I wasn't in lesson right now._

It was amazing that nobody had noticed what was going on between the two couples sitting opposite each other, yet neither of them cared. All they cared about was making the other as jealous as possible.

_I hate her the filthy little mudblood slut._

_I hate him the blonde haired ferret._

Draco and Hermione locked eyes, their partners too busy in pleasure to notice. Jealousy mixed with lust mixed with rage licked both their insides.

They both knew at that point. This should be happening between the two of them.


	6. Romance sucks

**Romance sucks**

After the little exposition in potions the previous day, Hermione had made her decision. Draco Malfoy was known to be a ladies man, a man-whore, the 'Slytherin Sex-God'. He had most likely slept with everyone in the school who wasn't in Gryffindor or a Muggle-born and was over the age of 15. That was quite a number of girls still.

Ron really did care for her; they had been close since their first year at Hogwarts. Draco just wanted to prove that he could get anyone he wanted.

_Greasy bastard._

Down at breakfast Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was slumped forwards his head inches from his cereal; asleep. It had become apparent that Malfoy couldn't care less about his education this year; he had become known to skip as many as 4 classes in one day, especially those in the morning. Some disciplinary action must have been taken as it was very rare to see him at breakfast; this will have been the reason he was asleep in his food.

But Merlin he looked cute. His blonde locks had not been tended too but stuck up in all the right places. His pale skin illuminated by the snowy light entering through the glass windows of the hall. His rosy lips parted slightly as he dosed; Hermione couldn't take her eyes of them, still as vivid as they had been the day he bruised her own with his. Coming out of her trance she glanced down, his arm was sprawled across the length of the table, as he supported his head on it, his long slender fingers spread out.

_Oh fuck not again._

Hermione squeezed her thighs closer together; just looking at those long digits created an explosion of incoherent thoughts in her head. She needed to get out of the hall before she left a pool of pleasure beneath herself on the bench. He was much nicer when he was asleep and not opening his blasted mouth.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by an announcement by McGonagall. She raised her wand to her temple and said 'Sonorous'. Her voice echoed greatly through the hall causing Malfoy to leap out of his seat, knocking his cereal into Millicent Bulstrode's lap and smacking his head of Goyle's as he reached over above Malfoy for his 12th piece of toast. 'Fuck mi ose!' he yelped hand over his face. Malfoy lazily waved his wand in Goyle's direction and muttered 'episky' seizing the blood flow at once whilst rubbing the back of his own head furiously. _Serves you right you blonde haired prick! _Hermione thought and she laughed along with the other students.

'If the Slytherin's are quite done making such a racket' McGonagall said sternly as Malfoy shot her a glare. 'As I was saying, it is my pleasure to tell you all that we will be hosting another ball to celebrate the end of the war and to continue promoting unity between the students. It is essential at your young age and generation that you set this reputation for others to come. You must dress for the occasion and as you are of age now there will be alcohol beverages available also. I hope you will all attend' She removed her wand and excitement broke out instantly. Ron turned towards her and beamed. 'Save me the first dance?' he suggested winking at her. She blushed; bless him he was trying so hard, she had definitely made the right decision. The bell rang causing a commotion of movement as the students deserted their breakfast and headed off to various parts of the castle for their lessons. Everyone was excited for the ball.

Later that week, the ball had arrived. Hermione and Ginny were in the Gryffindor girl's tower getting ready for that evening. Ginny had chosen a sleek plain white long sleeved dress that fell to her ankles which she had added some black stilettos and a few pieces of statement jewellery.

'You look so hot misses!' Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny smiled to herself, 'I really hope it's going to happen with Harry tonight' she blushed this time a little embarrassed as she continued to smooth down her dress in the mirror.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, although Ginny was only a year younger than the trio, and had been through the same drama, she couldn't help seeing her as a baby and being the protective sister. Nonetheless she was happy for them, they genuinely were in love. Ginny had liked Harry for as long as she could remember and their time was cut short before the war, now they had all the time in the world to spend as a couple.

Hermione had decided to use a spell to straighten her hair for the ball. It had gotten so long! Pavarti had offered to do their makeup for them. Both were hardly recognisable; Hermione more than Ginny as she had always been a little more self-conscious as to how she looked. Her dress was also ankle length but in black with slits up both sides reaching to just below her thighs. Her long slender legs went on for miles as she had accompanied the dress with high red glittery heels and red jewellery to show of her Gryffindor colours.

When both Hermione and Ginny were happy with how they looked they knocked back a few shots of mulled mead and headed down towards the Great Hall.

Hermione couldn't wait to see Ron.

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Every inch was covered in silver. Ice sculptures were hanging from the ceiling and walls, a large dance floor had been set up with a band in the middle of the hall. The four house tables had been removed and instead replaced with smaller ones draped in silver table-cloths. There were long tables around the dance floor which held food displays, punch bowls, an alcohol fountain and various other delicatessens. Snow was falling lightly from the ceiling but disappeared before it reached everyone below. It looked was already packed with students dancing, singing, drinking and having a good time.

Hermione and Ginny giggled with excitement as they crossed the threshold. They spotted Ron and Harry over by the alcohol fountain, both looking very dapper in their dress robes. Harry instantly pulled Ginny into an embrace at the sight of her. Ron shifted embarrassingly away from them. One he was her brother he didn't want to see her kissing his best friend, and two she looked way older than he would have liked to admit. Hermione too felt a little nervous, she looked longingly at Ginny and Harry wishing that Ron would swoop her into his arms and do the same.

Some time passed before Ron said 'Do you want a drink?' Hermione nodded and followed him. He turned to her and admired her; 'You look fit btw' smirking at her. Hermione burst out laughing, it was such a vulgar statement but it was Ron, he never had a great way with words.

Further on into the night, everyone had become much more relaxed due to their alcohol intake, Hermione was dancing away with Luna, Ginny, Romilda Vane and the Pavarti twins to some muggle music that was being played. Luna was being very eccentric with her dance moves which made the others laugh until it hurt. Throwing her head back at the most recent move, Hermione calmed herself down and looked around to see what everyone else was doing.

Then she saw him.

She had completely put him out of her mind with all the excitement of the ball, having fun with the girls and trying to get Ron's attention. Draco Malfoy stood a few feet away from her wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt; no tie. He had left at least 3 buttons open exposing part of his bare chest. The suit looked extremely expensive. He had a glass of amber-looking liquid in his hand; most obviously fire whisky and he kept running his free hand through his gelled hair. _Holy motherfuck; he looks perfect._ She could not stop staring. It was as if he was the only person left in the room. He was the definition of sex on legs. Laughing at something Blaise had just said he bared his pearly white teeth in that malicious but sexy grin of his. She felt herself become wet.

'OH MY GOD WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT' Romilda screeched laughing heartily. Hermione whipped round and inclined her head the way Romilda was staring.

It was as if someone had taken her heart, ripped it out and forced her to eat it.

Tears stung at her eyes as she watched Lavender Brown straddling Ron on a chair nearby, both grinding against each other as they kissed furiously. Wolf-whistles could be heard somewhere in the distance. She felt dizzy.

Without further ado, Hermione turned around, pushed past Ginny and ran straight towards the entrance of the Great Hall and out of sight.

Before Ginny could say or do anything she noticed Malfoy was looking curiously but stern from the duo mounting the chair to the entrance hall. She caught his eyes as he silently made his way through the crowd in the direction of Hermione.

He looked at her solemnly and she nodded at him, giving him the go ahead that he should continue his journey.

'_They will never admit how perfect they are for each other' _she thought leaving him to tend to a broken Hermione.

Malfoy broke into a run as he did his best to try and find her, it was only when he saw a flutter of birds floating near by the steps that head towards the Astronomy Tower did he know where she had gone.

It was the perfect place to escape, a place he had visited so many times before.


	7. The Astronomy Tower

**The Astronomy Tower**

Malfoy stood silently at the bottom of the steel steps that wove their way up towards the barricades of the Astronomy tower. It was a rather chilly evening and would have been a peaceful scene had the sound of the wind blowing leaves across the floor not been accompanied by a much harsher sound; the sound of Hermione's sobs.

He took a deep breath and started up the steps, once at the top he saw her instantly but her cries muffled the sound of his footsteps and she remained oblivious that he had followed her up there.

_Shit. Do I say something to grab her attention or do I go back to the party?_

He waited several seconds, gazing sorrowfully down at the broken girl before him.

'He's not worth it at all' Malfoy said gently.

Hermione near jumped out of her skin at the unexpected noise of her guest. She stared at him, a fresh wave of tears streaming down her face; he was the last person she wanted to see right at that moment.

Wiping away her tears hastily she croaked 'what do you want?! Come to have a laugh at the _filthy little mudblood_ crying over a boy?!'

The emphasis of the words 'filthy little mudblood' made him wince. He had not expected a warm welcome but nothing in comparison to the loathing in her voice.

Being Malfoy he had to bite his tongue to keep back his sharp retort to her attitude.

'I saw what happened and I came to see if you were alright actually' he said a little more fiercely than he had hoped.

She continued to glare at him but slowly her face began to soften and she hung her head slightly, and retreated to staring at her shoes instead.

Feeling it was now safe to do so; Malfoy took his hand of the step railings and began to slowly walk towards her. She did not look up but watched as his feet drew nearer, stepped past her and disappeared beside her.

The next thing, he had slid down the barricades and sat next to her on the floor. She looked up slowly but he was not looking at her, he was gazing intently into the night sky.

'You're actually all the same. Every single one of you' Hermione whispered.

Malfoy did not answer for a while and Hermione thought he may not have heard her, so she opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted.

'I heard you the first time. But were not…' Hermione scoffed. '… I'm not including me in that before you say anything. I know I'm no angel.'

She was surprised with how honest his answer was.

'I regret the majority of it.' There was softness in his voice, she looked up again and he was now staring down at his intertwined fingers.

'Why did you kiss me Malfoy? We're not exactly close; we've been sworn enemies since Hogwarts started'

'If we were enemies Hermione why are we sat alone talking whilst everyone else is getting pissed and having a good time at the ball?'

She let out a small laugh 'Oh are you not having a good time right now? Nice avoidance of the question though'

He sighed and turned to look at her, 'I don't know why I kissed you, I just did and it felt right. You didn't push me away though. Remember it takes two to tango'

She blushed furiously and it had nothing to do with the cold weather. She also had no response; there was nothing but truth in what he had just said. 'Wait…you called me Hermione'

'Erm yeah I'm pretty sure that's your name right?' he mocked

'No you idiot I just mean you've never really called me Hermione by instinct, it's usually Granger or Mud…'

'Stop saying that word' he interjected

'...blood. Why? You've spent 6 years calling me it!' she said confidently

'I don't care. That was the past. Fuck all that social idiocracy. Blood status means nothing anymore. You don't have dirty blood, and mines not the purest of pure. It's all crap. My father brought my up to think I was better than everyone else and for years and years I believed every fucking word. I am honestly no better than Weasley'

Hermione scowled. 'You're x100 times better than that prat'

Malfoy smirked 'You're just saying that because you're pissed at him. Still, thank-you'

Silence fell between them again.

Malfoy rummaged in his suit pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. 'Do you mind?' he asked as Hermione shook her head. He withdrew one and placed it to hold in-between his teeth; pulling out his wand he pointed it at the tip and said 'Incendio', the tip ignited at once and he inhaled deeply before letting a row of puffy hoops disperseinto the air.

'That's such a dirty habit Malfoy'

'It calms me down. Want to try it?'

Hermione looked disgusted; 'No I don't!'

'Oh cut the crap, smoking, drinking, sex, they're all the same thing'

As the cigarette reached a bud, he threw it up in the air and said 'Reducto', the bud exploded into an array of white stars which fluttered around the canopy of the Astronomy tower.

Hermione was smiling properly for the first time, her effortless smile illuminated against the night sky. She was unaware Malfoy was staring at her again, he couldn't help it.

'You're unbelievably beautiful' he blurted out.

Had she just heard him right? She couldn't control her blush, her cheeks felt as if they were on fire. Nervously she looked into his eyes. 'T-t-thankyou Draco'

He leaned into her and gave her a peck on the cheek before standing up. Hermione was sure he was about to walk away, but he turned on the spot and held out a large pale hand to her.

Lacing her fingers in his she allowed him to pull her to her feet, they were inches apart.

'You look cold, do you want to come back to my room? Or the party?'

She blushed even harder. Her emotions were a complete mess; she was slightly tipsy, she was still angry and confused about Ron and here was the irresistible Draco Malfoy inviting her back to his room.

_Ron._

Anger licked at her insides once more 'Come on' she said grabbing his hand tighter and pulling him toward the steps, 'let's go to your room'

Smirking at her sudden confidence he whispered 'After you beautiful'

His voice, barely a whisper, sent shivers down her spine. She became nervous suddenly. What was going to happen when she got to his room? Was she ready for the daunting prospect of what might happen?

She stopped halfway down the stairs and turned quickly to face Malfoy. It was as if he has read her mind, or more her body-language.

He was towering over her, one step above her own. Leaning down and grasping her face gently in his hands he pulled her lips into his and kissed her. His lips were demanding, his kiss firm and slow. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Hermione opened up and let out a small moan allowing her tongue to tentatively meet with his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body tighter, using his free hand to squeeze her backside softly. He was surprisingly strong but not rough. His erection pulsed against the thin material of her dress. Leaving her lips wet and bare, Malfoy began to move down from her lips where he left feathery kisses along her chin, jaw and down to the sensitive spots of her neck.

They broke apart panting slightly with lust. 'Trust me' he whispered, before overtaking her and leading her down the steps, turning left down the corridor.


End file.
